Demon of the Chaos Emeralds
by randommaster
Summary: Just read it! I can't do summaries to save my life sometimes. R&R. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**The Demon of the Chaos Emeralds, which total seven, is the seven tails wolf. And yes, slight crossover, with the traditional pairing, which is in ALL of my Sonic the Hedgehog Fanfiction, save like, one or two. In fact, I don't even need to say it.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sonic and company, or any songs that may or may not be related to it. Hell, I hardly own anything that has to do with this fic.**

**--------**

_Demon of the Chaos Emeralds-Chapter 1: The Boy_

A grassland, with long green grass and a gentle, warm summer breeze blowing through it couldn't be more peaceful. On the other hand, a dark forest that surrounded it simply was the opposite of this welcoming pampas on the outskirts of a city simply known as Station Square.

It was also where the hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, also known as the blue blur for his supersonic running speed, forwards or backwards, was doing his patrol. He had to cut through the woodland in the darkness as part of his patrol route. As he makes a high speed turn, sending sonic winds whipping across the countryside, his emerald eyes catch some odd red glowing three yards off of his patrol route. His ears catch the obvious sounds of a wolf's howl, then a twelve-year old scream of pain.

Immediately his thoughts jumped to someone who he thought as a stalker, Amy Rose, a pink hedgehog with jade colored eyes that thought of herself as his girlfriend ever since he rescued her from the clutches of Dr. Eggman, who sought world domination, and his robotic doppelganger, Metal Sonic, who he had to beat in a race. She was twelve, three years younger than the blue hedgehog.

He remembered though, that the rose hedgehog, despite her bravery (to impress Sonic) would never venture into the wooded area, no matter how badly she wanted to.

This meant that whoever it was was obviously in intense pain by the something that was causing it. He sped off at top speeds to the disturbance.

In the forest, a young boy was trying to fend off what appeared to be a jet black wolf, which had seven tails. Inside of its mouth was a green jewel, called a Chaos Emerald. Six others were out there, colored blue, yellow, gray, teal, purple and crimson, and when all seven are together, they float around, and it gives one Sonic the Hedgehog and many others a respective Super form, a transformation which is powered by rings. But, Sonic the Hedgehog has developed a healing ability and even the ability to transfer the Chaos energy to other people, triggering a change in them too.

"What do you want from me," the very bleeding boy inquired the mindless demonic creature with glowing red eyes. His white t-shirt was covered with dirt, grit, and bright burgundy blood, same for his black sweatpants, which were ripped on the right pant leg. "I don't even know just what you are!"

The monster only growled as the green jewel dropped at the preteen's feet, and as this boy, named "Corey", tried to crawl away, the demon seemed to liquefy and shoot into a huge "X" gash on his back, beginning to go into his body. The beast did not expect a certain blue hedgehog to use the bottle green gem of power to take the energy. When the wolf was safely inside the boy, ready to take control of him, the quick-thinking anthropomorphic animal traced the wound on the youngster's back, and shouted two words, the darkness of the forest being pierced by a white-hot light as he spoke.

"CHAOS…SEAL!!" Apparently, as he screamed the words, a green seal appeared over where the beast had entered, sealing it within Corey's subconscious. Picking up the preteen, he ran back to Station Square, to his good friend by the name of Miles "Tails" Prower, a two-tailed orange-yellow fox who apparently was a genius.

When Sonic got there, the kitsune quickly got to work out of concern and curiosity.

Little did the three of them know that what Sonic had sealed within him was not just any demon… not an ordinary multiple-tailed demon at all…

The blue hedgehog had sealed the demon of the Chaos Emeralds within the child.

And, when the boy wakes up, one of the seven tails could possibly release…

-------

**Alright, give to me straight—does it suck? OR does it at least need some more work.**

…


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I'll update this when I can.**

**---------------**

**Chapter 2: Awakening**

Inside of the house of the orange fox, a brown-haired, bleeding, and gritty preteen by the name of Corey literally had a demon sealed in him prior to his rescue from the darkness of the forest. He was unconscious, yet breathing fully. The shock and impact on the "X" wound on his back caused him to go into a temporary state of paralysis because Sonic's hand touched the spinal cord, miraculously not severing it, performing the Chaos Seal, obviously a sealing technique.

Around him amassed a group of semi-curious and half-worried anthropomorphic animals, among them being Shadow the Hedgehog, a black and red hedgehog with ruby red eyes, who is Sonic's rival, then there's Knuckles the Echidna, a red echidna who guards the Master Emerald, and is gullible to the fiercest extent, and a snow white bat, who basically wore a black one-piece suit with a pink heart as the chest piece, which really didn't help to shield the "pillows" (one-fourth exposure, in other words), as referred to by Tails about one day prior to this mess, the word slipping out like grease, by the looks of his black eyelid, (when Knuckles punched him, screaming "HOW COULD YOU SINK SO LOW??"), and the white boots also had a matching piece of heart. The treasure huntress named Rouge the Bat had once kissed the eight-year old fox to get him out of a battling tournament, stunning him long enough for her to set Tails outside of the ring, disqualifying him. Next in line stood a rose colored hedgehog named Amy Rose, and as previously stated, Sonic's supposed "stalker", who usually can be seen wearing a red dress with matching boots (white line down the center) and headband supporting her quills in the shape almost much like the boy lying down on the light brown couch before them. All stared over at the boy. Then, Sonic seemed scared for a moment.

"What is it Sonic?" the inquisitive kitsune asked the suddenly frightened blue blur.

"What if that kid… is Chris Thorndyke?!" Sonic shouted alarmed. Everyone pulled an anime fall around him, like dominoes.

"He looks nothing like Chris, dope!" Tails said, whacking his forehead in utter annoyance. For the moment, all eyes were on the very dirty kid, who had an evil spirit tightly sealed within him.

_My head… I must've hit it pretty hard… why can't I move? _The brown haired boy thought, as his consciousness returned. At this point, the snow white bat had bent over the boy's eyes, with the heart in full view, obviously by coincidence (this next moment brought to you by Humor Lane).

The boy's eyelids peeled open to reveal golden brown eyes, which held a moment of stunned, before he saw the tops of some tanned breasts, whoever's they were, the sight was making him turn a dark red at seeing them. His left eye notably started to twitch, and just as her aqua eyes passed over his, he started to freak out as he realized it was a bipedal animal that had just passed over his eyes.

He suddenly screamed at realizing he could be surrounded by more, and fell straight off of the couch he was on, smacking the floor hard with his face.

"Calm down!" shouted the hotheaded echidna. For a moment there was silence, before the red guardian suddenly had a twinge of fear pass across his purple-gray eyes. "Oh god, Chris!!!!! No, not him!!!! He screamed at me when I didn't give him his nickel back!!" He fell over.

"What the hell?! I'm not whoever this Chris is! My name is Corey, you (CENSORED as this is not an M rated fic)!" the twelve-year old shouted, obviously pissed.

Suddenly, something whacked him across the back of the head. Shadow the Hedgehog stood there, looking annoyed.

"Damn, he's loud, this 'Corey'." the ebony hedgehog spoke, looking down at the human at his feet.

"What the hell was that for?!" Suddenly, something caught the corner of his eye, and it was around five inches away from his right foot.

"…?" Corey questioned no one, holding up the green gem of power called a Chaos Emerald. "A Chaos Emerald??"

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief that at least this kid wasn't Chris, but rather, someone halfway-mentally retarded with knowledge of the Chaos Emeralds. Suddenly, Corey's eyes glowed green, and then a green tail made of Chaos energy burst forward, one of the seven tails, interrupting his study of the emerald which contained the ultimate form of energy. He cried out in pain as he felt something near his spine crack. He fell on his knees.

Now everyone was gasping in fear, seeing the glowing green tail that burst forward abruptly from his waist.

"That wasn't there before," said a worried—Amy?! "What is that?!"

"Oh… crap…" Sonic spoke, realizing his error in sealing that Chaos demon within the boy! The boy started to scream at himself.

"No, you stupid wolf, don't release--!" Corey screamed, negative and positive chaos energy flowing evenly within him. Eventually, Corey retained control, although the glowing green tail remained. Apparently he knew what had happened.

Suddenly, Shadow spoke to the rose hedgehog, apparently confused by her sudden behavior change. Usually, she'd be clinging on to Sonic for dear life right about now, but instead, she was helping the newcomer to his feet.

"What was that all about? You're usually clinging to Sonic at this precise moment in a crisis, what is wrong?"

The rose hedgehog was at a loss for words.

Meanwhile, at a lab, with the other six Chaos Emeralds, Eggman was devising a new plan for world domination. He needed the newcomer and Sonic and company out of the picture, so he began to watch an anime, Naruto, and finally decided on something.

"If I can mimic that Crystal Ice Mirrors-thing, I can use it against their friends, by surrounding them with unbreakable, un-melt-able mirrors, each reflecting a needle-throwing robot! It's perfect. If I can get them in the heart, it's too brilliant!" The mustached monster yelled, setting it up.

It wouldn't be long before something that would change the lives of both the preteen boy and the female hedgehog for the better…

----------

**Whatever.**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Some hilarious stuff can or can not occur in this chapter! Oh, I'm sorry that Eggman got an idea off of Naruto, but… I just need that scene… it kinda helps set the mood.**

**-------**

**Chapter 3: The Effects of the Chaos Seal**

"Hmm, this is interesting… the demon absorbs the Chaos energy from the Emeralds, but ONLY if it has a host that can even channel either energy remotely!" the two-tailed genius, Tails spoke, after a moment of silence after Shadow's remark (and an outburst from Corey, halted by another painful Chaos Energy absorption session). "But, that was before Sonic knew… and I don't think that Chaos Energy is exactly the softest seal to crack!"

Meanwhile, the pink hedgehog, Amy Rose, was having thoughts on her own actions following Corey's awakening.

_What was that all about? I mean, I still have the feelings for Sonic I've had since he rescued me from Metal Sonic and Eggman two years ago… but now, I feel something else warming up inside of me for this… newcomer, in short terms! I don't get it, _she thought, apparently having been confused by the sudden actions. _But, I probably would have done more for Sonic, anyway! I just helped him to his feet and now there's this… sort of energy running through me right now, seeing… man, this is something Tails could tell me, but I don't know._

As the first of the seven Chaos tails retracted into him, the boy had his own thoughts.

_I don't know where I ended up, and how, after I woke, I shrank to about 3 ½ feet tall, but, all I know is that I'm surrounded by a group of anthropomorphic animals. But, for some reason, I've suddenly developed a small amount of an uncertain, powerful emotion… just what was it again… I mean, I lost my parents about a day ago, and I've been caked with mud… nothing a little dip in water won't fix, I don't smell like the dumpster I probably passed… but then again, I'm probably catching a whiff of the beautiful—WAIT, DID I JUST THINK WHAT I THINK I JUST THUNK?!—hedgehog's perfume…! WHAT IS GOING ON WITH ME!? I BLAME MY HORMONES!!!!!!! Has this demon given me slightly heightened senses? Anyway, I can apply myself to… the axe body spray I must've packed after a nice water nap… _the boy said, running off, surprisingly, at 100 miles an hour.

Before anyone could react, Sonic broke the silence.

"WHAT THE HECK?!?!" the azure hedgehog screamed, disturbed, "HOW DID HE DO THAT??"

"It must be that demon you sealed within him…" Knuckles said, "Surely, he wasn't running that fast prior to the seal!"

Meanwhile, about 5 miles away, the boy had stopped at a remote lake. He then wasted no time and hopped right in. Within moments, the clear water turned a pleasant murky brown, and the brown darkened to black. After he was sure all the dirt had cleared out, he immediately shook a small, metallic black bottle and sprayed some sort of cologne on him, qualifying as a shower as he got out.

Elsewhere, at the genius's house, a fight was going on… but, the anthropomorphic animals were losing, despite the repeated Chaos Control moves courtesy of Shadow.

However, all the doctor needed was a hostage. Soon, a high-pitched scream was heard. Amy had been captured, screaming.

About five minutes after the doctor had left, the boy returned, no longer as dirty or bloody as he was when they found him. The demon sealed within Corey started to speak to his host.

"_The doctor has taken Amy… and I know how you feel! I am part of you now! I can't control you directly, and, for some reason, I won't. I just don't feel like it, nor will I in the future! I think… I've fused with some of your positively charged personality, Corey. Wait—are you even listening to me?!_"

After the boy had heard the demon "parasite" speak "doctor has taken Amy," a sudden fire erupted within his heart, (oh, yeah, they DID introduce themselves, although Corey had a vague knowledge of most of them, specifically, their name,) although, even though he was acting on mainly hormones, and perhaps, love, the powerful emotion he was lightly feeling, like a crush on Amy, maybe, as he screamed, and, as his eyes flashed green, "I won't… rest… until… Amy's… back!"

Everyone, even the orange fox who knew almost everything, was at a loss for words at Corey's latest outburst.

Later, the team set off for Eggman's base.

---

**Okay, I'm aware that I did several timeskips AND THE "Fight Scene" sucked, but please, R&R!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the only "On the way to the base chapters", and it'll be short. **

**Shadow… let's just say he's a contributing factor to Corey's Full Power Seven-Tailed Awakening…**

**-----------------------**

**Chapter 4: Heartbreaking News Flash: Recipient: Corey!**

_I just don't get it: first, the new kid arrives, I seal that Chaos demon within him by accident, next, Amy starts to have some sort of falling in with this Corey, then, when he comes back from god knows where, and before we tell him that Amy was kidnapped by Eggman, he explodes! The demon may have some connection—I mean, we did use the Chaos Emeralds a lot! _As the Tornado, Tails' flying plane, modified to support at least a dozen animals, now carted Sonic, their new companion, the demonically powered human named Corey, and their friends, Shadow, Knuckles, and basically everyone who was there at the time, the blue hedgehog thought about all that had transpired.

Meanwhile, the brown-haired twelve-year old was having thoughts of his own, packed in the back of the aircraft.

_Whoa, why did I do that?! I mean, I'm feeling a growing… attraction to that pink hedgehog… but… wait, did something penetrate my thoughts?! _As though he had been probed by something, which felt like Chaos Energy, through the brain to his thinking pattern, Corey sat bolt upright to find a pair of ruby-red eyes that seemed to carry only a solemn message staring right back at him—he knew this feeling, like when his parental figures were killed in the fire that consumed his house.

"You must somewhat have a crush on Amy…" Shadow the Hedgehog spoke, sounding sympathetic for the kid before him, whose golden-brown eyes now reflected a look of confusion, but he knew Shadow had hit the mark somehow.

"Uh… yeah, if you mean it like 'attraction', then, well, yeah, but why do you sound so… well, filled of sympathy all of a sudden?" Corey asked almost nonchalantly, waiting for the ebony hedgehog's next response.

A stunned silence passed between the two before the "Ultimate Lifeform" spoke.

"Please, listen! I think you should know the truth—in simple, idiot terms—she **loves** **Sonic**, just **not you, Corey**!" At this point, Corey's face began to pale uncontrollably; he felt his heart… shatter, he felt that demon slowly begin to awake. Corey seemed stunned, and was now under loads of stress. The boy began to hyperventilate, looking rabid and foaming at the mouth from this news flash.

"Out…" the depressed boy said, the demon's voice blending in with his own.

"What did you—?" the black and red hedgehog replied, slightly disturbed, not a trace of fear evident in this voice… despite losing someone he deeply cared for so many years ago, he only recognized this feeling when he tried to conquer the planet along with Dr. Eggman, yet the memory was vague when he almost died saving it.

"OUT!!!!!!!!" Corey screamed, tears seeping from his eyes, had they been visible at the time.

Shadow thought it best to split—he didn't relatively feel like tasting the wrath of a demon-charged twelve-year old who didn't know the first thing about using Chaos energy other than absorbing an equal amount to keep the demon in-check.

Tails called cheerfully from the pilot's seat: "We're here!"

It was the heartbroken boy who stepped out following Sonic, who noticed a subtle facial change—he looked, well, like Shadow when he lost his memory—suffering from a hint of depression and stress.

But, he didn't know what would happen after his full power outburst… something that would change his life… again.

-----------

**Okay, you tell me if it was necessary to have Shadow do something like that…**

**And if it wasn't… -smacks self with aluminum bat in the face, blood pours everywhere- **

**R&R…**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is where Eggman traps Corey and Amy (his captive and bait) in the mirrors… another triggering factor.**

**Try and guess the final factor!**

**--------------**

**Chapter 5: Trapped!?**

As Corey stepped out following the landing on Eggman's base, Sonic noticed a different expression—something had just messed with an emotion locked somewhere within the boy before him… he no longer seemed happy and carefree, but rather, looked like… Shadow the first time he met him! His face was paled too, sparking some investigative thought within Sonic. He decided to let it drop as the depressed boy disappeared within the base.

Before anyone else could get inside of the building, a swarm of golden Egg Pawns swarmed the anthropomorphic animals. Not hearing the cries of help to demolish the powerfully defensive robots (maybe too angry to care), Corey faded into the darkness of the bunker.

For a moment, nothing happened. Suddenly, several torches, lit with the colors of the Chaos Emeralds, burst aflame around the boy as he made it to the center of the room. A momentary cackle echoed around him.

"Ah, we have the newest hero… or should I say, zero! Anyway, if you want you and your friends to live; step forward and hand over the green Chaos Emerald! With them, I can complete my world domination plans!" the obese scientist, Dr. Eggman laughed. Although his real last name was Robotnik, everyone called him Eggman, due to his external resemblance to… well, an egg.

"No!" the depressed and carelessly angered boy screamed above his natural capacity as he raised his middle finger at Eggman, flipping the evil doctor off. He advanced toward Amy, the captive, who was trying to get Corey out of there.

But the words of the one he loved fell upon his deaf ears as he walked toward her, slowly attempting to free her. As soon as she was free, suddenly, Eggman, started to reach for the six other Chaos Emeralds he had.

Slamming them into the central mechanism of his newest invention, the glow resonated throughout the torch-lit area.

"So, you won't give me the seventh Chaos Emerald, huh? Then, I'll kill you! ENGAGE CRYSTAL ICE MIRRORS!!" As the mechanism activated, ensuing a certain technique he ripped off of Naruto, the anime, he cackled wildly as around twenty mirrors, colored blue, yellow, gray, teal, purple, and red, appeared around them, trapping them and sealing off all escapes.

After this, Corey felt something begin to stir inside of him. Suddenly, a metallic Metal Sonic appeared, and then, he began to throw needles from all directions. Corey assumed the fetal position, protecting any organs that were vulnerable.

Suddenly, he heard a twelve-year old scream… and it wasn't him. At this point, Corey's face grew even more bleached, if that was possible, as he fell to his knees.

The Metal Sonic then laughed wildly, as did Eggman.

On the outside of the base, Sonic glared up at the bunker which the golden robots were guarding.

"Amy's been nailed! Not that way, though, for your information—she could be DEAD! Corey's not going to take it well…" the blue hedgehog shouted, as he destroyed another one.

And Sonic the Hedgehog could not have been more right. Inside of Corey's head, a meeting between demon and host was taking place, as externally, he was frozen sobbing, the laughs of the two evil guys filling his ears as he gazed down at the pink hedgehog who had around a dozen needles in her stomach, causing her to pass out and blood to stain the red dress she wore…

----------------

… **Now what? First, Corey's heart is broken, and now Amy could be lying dead in front of him… (Spoiler: I'll give you a hint: She's (insert noun that means opposite of dead here)) **

**R&R!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, guess what's going to happen—Eggman's going to pay…**

**Note: Corey will use a lot of swears in this chapter, so don't blame me if you are mentally scarred. You've been warned.**

**--------**

**Chapter 6: The Not-So-Tight Seal**

After hearing the mad laughter of both Eggman and Metal Sonic at the rose hedgehog's possible death, Corey collapsed to his knee as a meeting in his subconscious began to take place, a deadly meeting.

"_Amy… no! I don't know why, but I feel immensely sad, almost as sad as when I found out she may never 'love' me, and at the same time, an ever-growing attraction is forming… I'll never know what the hell it is now!!_" the subconscious version of Corey, saddened by the turn of events, sobbed, the sobs echoing through his mind.

"**_You realize there is only one way out—you may not like it, but we need to temporarily merge together. With it, we can crush this pathetic scientist! I don't care if you say no! I want to have some—free time…_**" the demon that was sealed within him replied, sadistically grinning down at the boy. However, what happened next made him slightly recoil—perhaps in fear? The brown-haired boy had an emotionless stare, like he had lost everything in life, and had nothing to lose. His lips moved.

"_Go ahead… I've got nothing left…_" he said, and as he moved closer to the sealed demon, the external Corey's eyes shot open, glowing blood red.

"You… can't… I won't… you'll pay, you obese son of a bitch!" Corey screamed, calling the other six Chaos Emeralds toward him. At the same time, the green jewel also floated. They started to spin around him at a gradual pace as he drew both positive and negative energy from the seven gems.

On the outside, Sonic spotted a crimson glow from the outside of the base where the last gold Egg Pawn was trying to defend the base, and it wouldn't go down without a fight.

"God…!! Corey… oh God! Corey's lost it! I knew it!" the blue hedgehog shouted, starting to frantically use his homing attack on the robot before him, which crumbled.

"YOU…!! BASTARD EGGMAN… YOU WILL PAY DEARLY!!!" the boy turning sadistic yelled, as the gems still began to rotate, glowing brighter and spinning more rapidly as he continued to draw energy. Suddenly, he stood erect, as the Emeralds, their power used up, fell to the floor around him regenerating their energies, which would be later used by Sonic, Knuckles and Tails, around thirty seconds later.. The crystal mirrors surrounding him, no longer powered by the Chaos energy, slowly began to melt away under the stress of the now transforming Corey.

His eyes closed as he felt the rage and sorrow creep up inside of him… the burning fury first showed, his whole eye glowing bright cerise, with his body being surrounded by an inky black Chaos aura. But, he wasn't finished yet.

The positive energies exploded forward as well in a burst of flame, tinting the jet black aura slightly gold. His hair became a burning lemon yellow, and one eye turned an orange hue, while the other remained the full-eye cerise colored. He had now become Darkness Corey, a super form that involves both positive and negative Chaos energies combined with intense anger! Discharging a burst of Chaos Energy, he blew away the mirrors.

A barely alive Metal Sonic was now cowering before the preteen, who was grinning sadistically, emotionlessly down at him, and as he lifted him up, the light blue robot seemed to shriek.

"No…!" it blurted at the top of its robotic lungs, shocked.

"This is a taste… of JUST WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!" the empowered youngster almost whispered cruelly, the dark oil from the robot leaking on the floor. "CHAOS BEAM!" A huge blast flung Metal Sonic, slicing him in two pieces, and as he landed, he shut down… for good.

"NOW, THE SAME GOES FOR YOU!!!" Corey yelled at Eggman, who had gotten into his Egg Emperor.

"No more games! This is no longer an amusement park ride! Corey, it's time to meet your maker!" The glowing core of the doctor's machine lit up brightly, and he brandished a lance just like the Egg Pawns, only bigger, and a golden shield with a red weak spot was wielded as well.

"Bring it on, you sick, simple-minded, stubborn, weak, BASTARD!" Corey yelled at the top of his lungs, the shout echoing within the base.

Just as Corey began his battle down yet another hallway, Sonic and his crew came in to find Amy penetrated in the stomach by about a dozen non-lethal needles… meaning Corey had overreacted.

She got up, and yanked out the needles herself. She first looked at Sonic, and just was about to thank him for saving her when the blue hedgehog interjected.

"It wasn't me—I was outside, fending off Egg Pawns. It was our new friend, who's going on a rampage because he thought Eggman killed you. He even beat the living shit out of Metal Sonic!" he shouted, incredulous at this fact. However, the blood red guardian of the Master Emerald was worried for the boy's safety.

"He's gotten both energies inside of him, plus his demon is at full swing—all seven tails were unlocked! This means Corey's muscles could be in danger. Not immediately, but after about three minutes of non-stop Darkness form, it'll begin to rip apart his muscles! We have to help him defeat the Egg Emperor!" Knuckles then noticed the Emeralds. "Sonic, Tails! We need to use the same tactic we used to defeat Metal Overlord! We'd better hurry—there's not a moment to waste! We'd better also collect rings—it'll help not only give us more time, but him more time as well."

Team Super Sonic would soon come to help the darkness empowered boy, who scored a direct hit on the shield, obliterating it. Now, the Egg Emperor was running faster away from the boy, who had around ninety seconds from total muscle failure, minus his vital organs.

It wouldn't be long now… before Corey and Amy's lives would both change forever…

--

**What do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**This'll be done soon!**

**---------**

**Chapter 7: The Consequence of Using Full Power**

As the fully demonic human Corey in his Darkness form continued battling with the Egg Emperor, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were standing around the Chaos Emeralds, and Sonic and Knuckles started to draw energy from the seven of them, only the positive energy. Before this, they reflected on the time when they used the very stones at their feet to crush Metal Overlord, the final form of the now-destroyed Metal Sonic.

After a moment, Knuckles gained a pink super glow (as stated on Wikipedia, no I don't think he's gay), and become Super Knuckles. Sonic was next, bursting in a golden ember to Super Sonic, his eyes becoming crimson. Chaos Energy was sprayed around Tails, giving him a False Super Tails. They then flew down the hallway in pursuit of the Egg Emperor.

"You'll pay for what you've done!" the angry preteen yelled, smashing the power core of Eggman's machine, cracking it. Eggman knew now he had gotten himself in, quite frankly, deep shit by almost killing Amy. He wasn't going to get away with it!

However, by the time Eggman was a stone's throw from defeat, something caused Corey to crumple to the ground.

"My arm… hurts…" Darkness Corey mumbled, his golden hair looking like it was going to fall down any minute. It turns out the bone in his right arm was beginning to crumble. However, just as the Egg Emperor began to spell death for the demonic boy, suddenly, a golden hedgehog, a light red echidna, and a two-tailed fox surrounded by a golden orb started to drive into the Egg Emperor's core with repeated homing attacks. Defeated, the mad scientist's machine crumpled to the ground.

The guardian of the Master Emerald was the first to reach Corey's side, who had long since returned to normal form. "A small chunk of Corey's bone seems to be missing--! It's a consequence of being a beginner and using the full power! Corey, what are you--?" Knuckles noticed the boy trying to walk away.

"I have nothing left—don't bother me!" That same hurt tone came forward, and Sonic realized that whatever was bothering him, had to do with a certain pink hedgehog, and he was going to give Amy a talking-to.

"Shadow… you didn't!" Sonic spoke, as his ebony rival skated in front of him.

"It was the truth!" Shadow replied, as he skidded to a halt.

"Amy's been acting weird before Eggman's attack—you didn't think of that?!"

"Faker, I did get it, but nothing adds up—and I'm supposed to be the Ultimate Life! Corey spoke in his mind something about a painful attraction to Amy, and before the attack, Amy made a mental note about how she would've done more for you, but she was starting to feel for… him…" Shadow's speech pattern slowed down as he reached the last phrase.

"Shadow, you moron…"

----------------------------------------------------

**The second-to-last chapter is Corey's confession, and the epilogue is the two's first kiss. **

**R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, next up is Corey's confession!!!!**

**---**

**Chapter 8: A Confession**

A boy with a badly damaged arm walked down the hallway, and through the remains of the Egg Emperor's shield which was supposed to protect it. His limb was damaged when he tried to use Darkness form, a form powered by positive and negative Chaos Energy, for more than three minutes. It was a consequence of having a Chaos demon within you. Now, however, he had one thing on his mind—whether a certain pink hedgehog named Amy would like it or not, he would confess his attraction, which made no sense to the boy. In other words, he thought about an attraction to someone of the different species. But, now he knew, "Love" knows no boundaries, whether or not of a different species.

As he lumbered into the room where the remains of Metal Sonic lay split in two, the rose colored hedgehog ran up to him and, without any warning, threw her arms around him.

"I was… so worried," Amy spoke awkwardly, not expecting these words to come out of her mouth to someone who wasn't even Sonic the Hedgehog, her "boyfriend".

"You… were…?" the preteen replied, blinking at the sudden, uncalled for action from the rose hedgehog. The feeling of her arms around him made him blush a little bit. His thought of him confessing only made it deeper. He swallowed. "I… don't exactly know what I've been feeling… but, Amy, I think I have… some sort of crush… on you."

She gasped out. In her mind, a raging battle took place: whether or not to reject him and shout "I love Sonic," and possibly make him hang himself, or to decide on him instead. After all, he didn't even TRY to run.

However, she didn't have to wait long for her final opportunity: at a party thrown to the newcomer's defeat of Eggman!

---

**This one was the Confession, next is the first kiss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Meh. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. IMPORTANT AN!

**I've run out of ideas; tripped at the finish line. So I'll just give you the key points of what would've been!**

**1. Corey is upset that even after he saved Amy, Amy still chases Sonic.**

**2. Corey runs upstairs, trying not to show tears.**

**3. Amy follows.**

**4. Corey tells Amy everything, including his knowledge of his feelings for her.**

**5. Kiss!**

**----------------------------**

** ; **

**Don't hate me! Anywayz, this is completed now. I MIGHT, keyword MIGHT, write it later, but I have to stop this… I've got an idea… something about Sonic and company, along with Corey and Zach (Saiyans), to stop the Metal Overlord Mark-II… of course, it starts with Corey, overlooking on his life as a orphan, deciding at last to save the world.**

**So tell me what you think.**


End file.
